


sensory issues? in MY bubby? its more likely than you think

by v4n_y4



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: ARFID, Avoidant/Restrictive Food Intake Disorder, Dogs, Eating Disorders, Gen, a little sunkist and bubby perfect beings solidarity! as a treat!, fuck ARE those the arfid tags hold on, he/him and ti/tier bubby, no beta we die, okay these tags look like its something Weird but its just me projecting sensory issues onto bubby, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v4n_y4/pseuds/v4n_y4
Summary: Did you know that wet dog food is physically repulsive? Consider not handling it! It's Nasty.Or, Bubby Handles Wet Dog Food and hates every second of it, and also eats some spinach.Fair warning this is SUPER a vent/projection fic so. yknow.Note- Please Don't read/interact with my content if you write or seek out hlvrai nsfw!! thank you :]]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	sensory issues? in MY bubby? its more likely than you think

**Author's Note:**

> ghghghghghh my excuse is "scientists gave bubby strong senses so he'd be better at qualitative observations and that kinda. just manifested as sensory issues"....

It’s 6:17 P.M, Tommy isn’t around, and Sunkist needs to be fed. Well, technically she doesn’t need to be fed, since it’s not like any harm will come to her if she isn’t but it’d be super fucking impolite to just not feed her. So, in a moment of “perfect in their category” solidarity, Bubby ends up being the one who decides to feed her.

He’s fucking out of it, not entirely sure why, just aware that things are Weird in his brain at the moment. As it turns out, that also means tiers sensory issues are worse than usual! When he opens the dog food bin to get the dry stuff, ti also immediately leans away because it smells both stronger than usual and fucking bad. But it’s fine. This is fine. Ti takes a breath of air that tiers brain processes as clean, and moves the bag to the table. And then proceeds to realize that oh, this next part’s going to fucking suck.

Still, he’s gotta do it anyway, so he goes over to the fridge and finds the shelf with the current dish of wet food and grabs the bag, holding it gingerly and as far away from him as he reasonably can. Ti grabs a spoon and Sunkist’s bowl walking back over to the table, and prepares for the fucking hell that’s soon. Ti starts with the dry food, because it’s not great, but it’s at least better.

The scoop is always left in the bag, and he uses it to get three (approximately) level scoops into the bowl. Ti leans away from the bag as he does it, but otherwise it’s a. It goes better than it could have. The wet food is always inherently terrible, though, so that was something to look forward to. Putting the scoop back in the bag and re-sealing it, ti takes a deep breath and slowly exhales.

He takes the small bag with the dish of wet food and opens it, trying to slide the dish out without ever actually putting tiers hand inside of the bag. The insides have liquid in them, after all, and it’s positively repulsive. Ti succeeds, and using the spoon he scoops the last fourth of food into the bowl with the dry food. At that moment, he realizes ti forgot to take a breath before opening the bag, and immediately turns away to grab a breath. He carves the dollop of (gross, absolutely disgusting, pungent, nasty) wet food into four smaller pieces and, still holding the spoon, calls Sunkist in and sets the bowl down in front of her. 

Immediately he grabs the trash of the empty dish and juice-contaminated bag, and disposes of them. Ti also places the spoon in the sink (ti’d have to wash that later, but it might be a little better with the majority of the meat juice dissolved) and washes his hands, scratching at the backs of them so that the soap would feel more effective in tiers mind.

Not bothering to dry his hands, he also put the dry food back in its bin, before letting Sunkist outside. Of course, even touching the bag meant tiers hands felt gross again, so he goes back to the sink and scrubs them clean. This would be. Probably the last time for a little. After taking a few minutes to let his throat stop feeling like it was closing and becoming goopy and drying into a husk all at the same time (which, wasn’t a great mix, ti had to say!) he brings Sunkist back inside.

What time is it? 6:23? Apparently it was 6:23 now. Oh god fucking damnit, that meant that Gordon would probably be cooking soon. Not that there was anything wrong with Gordon or his cooking, it was good from what Bubby could tell, it’s just that. Most food in general was kinda absolutely disgusting. And Gordon had specifically taken tiers food issues into account with his plan, specifically checking with tier to make sure that the plan would probably work for him.

And any other time, it probably would. Today, though, most textures would probably make him fucking gag. And as much as ti was usually fine with being a bastard, this was. It just processed differently compared to other situations, alright? So today it was a fun game of “is it worth it to not be a dick to Gordon?”. Honestly? With what he could smell of the chicken, the answer was almost certainly no.

About six minutes later (6:29, ti was aware) Gordon was done. Fuck. Ti washed his hands again, to be hygenic and all, and decided that he just did not have the energy for anything other than water and the spinach. So now ti had a (small) bowl of spinach, a fork, and a glass of water. Self-care.

(At one point while he was getting the spinach, ti had gotten too close to the chicken and had to try and hide his gag. The residual smell of the bastard wet food didn’t mix well with the meat scent.)

Holding the fork, he looks at the spinach. It would be fine, ti knows, it was the spinach, and spinach is safe, but still. Ti’s allowed to be nervous! Still though, he eats the spinach, and in that moment is so fucking glad that tiers intuition was right. It’s good fucking spinach, and also, while it makes his teeth feel dry as hell, the texture doesn’t make tier want to fucking vomit.

Ti’s not. Entirely calm about the food yet! But. This is good. He can tell that this is fine. He will not be taking anything else (sorry Gordon), but this is fine, this works, and the others seem to be enjoying the food, so that’s good. 

He doesn’t finish his spinach. Nothing bad happens or seems imminent, it’s just. There’s only so much that ti has the energy for. But hey, you know what? You wanna know what? Sometimes that’s just fine. Things are fine, things are calm, things are (mostly) manageable, and it was good fucking spinach.


End file.
